warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Roadkill
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Arms Cache Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *Special Victory Conditions for specific Event Bases : **Victory Condition : Annihilation ***Kill all Units & Destroy all Buildings ***This does include Last Stand Defenders, Drones, Barricades or War Trophies. **Victory Condition : Conquest ***Destroy all Buildings ***This does include Barricades or War Trophies. **Victory Condition : Snipe Hunt ***Specific Units within the base need to be killed ( Will be indicated by R.U.B.I. ) ***This does not include other units within the base however, killing all other units will make this task easier! **Victory Condition : Final Stand ( ) ***Kill ‘X’ amount of ‘Y’ units in the base. ****This does not include other units within the base ****This is a 1 attempt objective. If you do not complete the objective, or end the battle, the base will reset. *Special Event Base Requirements ( Ref ) : **Level 75 Base - ( Snipe Hunt ) - Destroy 1 UNIQUE Unit in this base to achieve victory. **Level 85 Base - ( Annihilation ) - Destroy ALL Units in this base to achieve victory. **Level 105 Base - ( Annihilation ) - Destroy ALL Units in this base to achieve victory. **Level 115 Base - ( Snipe Hunt ) - Destroy 1 UNIQUE Unit in this base to achieve victory. **Level 135 Base - ( ) - ( Final Stand ) - Kill 100 Militia Units in a single attack. **Level 145 Base - ( Annihilation ) - Destroy ALL Units in this base to achieve victory. Trivia *'' '' is the 3rd Special Event to feature the Highway Zealots faction as the antagonist. **Previous Sentinels events were : ***Operation: Archangel ( Jun 2013 ) ***Operation: Desert Recon ( Nov 2013 ) Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First ....'' - Operation: Roadkill *Special Event Firsts : **''First ....'' - Operation: Roadkill Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Roadkill - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 03/13/17 ) - Operation: Roadkill - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 03/21/17 ) - Official Roadkill Discussion - ( Official ) - Event Discussion Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 03/21/17 ) - Omega Juggernaut - Event Campaign Prize (Mar - May) - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 03/03/17 ) - March Content Roadmap - ( Official ) - Additional Info *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/17 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Roadkill-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Roadkill-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Roadkill-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 Roadkill-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Roadkill-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 Roadkill-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Juggernaut Version WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks SpawningAirfield.png|Event Feature : Spawning Airfield Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc Roadkill-FractionTrackSystem.gif|Faction Tracks System 2 Tracks Roadkill-FractionTrackSystem-Full.png|Event Tracks Main Faction Roadkill-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #33 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions Roadkill-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Roadkill-Lv75-BaseInstructions.png|Base Instructions : Level 75 & 115 Roadkill-Lv85-BaseInstructions.png|Base Instructions : Level 85, 105 & 145 Roadkill-Lv135-BaseInstructions.png|Base Instructions : Level 135 Gallery - Event Shop Bonesaw-LargePic.png|Bonesaw Large Pic Roadkill-LargePic.png|Roadkill War Trophy Roadkill-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-B1-M1-Roadkill.gif|Bronze 1 Arms Cache Missions : M1 ArmsCache-B2-M2-Roadkill.gif|Bronze 2 Arms Cache Missions : M2 ArmsCache-S3-M3-Roadkill.gif|Silver 3 Arms Cache Missions : M3 ArmsCache-G3-M4-Roadkill.gif|Gold 3 Arms Cache Missions : M4 ArmsCache-S1-A2D2-Roadkill.gif|Silver 1 Arms Cache Missions : A2, D2 ArmsCache-S2-A7D7-Roadkill.gif|Silver 2 Arms Cache Missions : A7, D7 ArmsCache-G1-A12D12-Roadkill.gif|Gold 1 Arms Cache Missions : A12, D12 ArmsCache-G2-A17D17-Roadkill.gif|Gold 2 Arms Cache Missions : A17, D17 Disruptor-LargePic.png|Disruptor Large Pic RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Attack Mission: 20 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw OmegaJuggernaut-LargePic.png|Omega Juggernaut Sector Prize SectorArmCache-Roadkill.gif|Arms Cache Omega Juggernaut Base OmegaJuggernaut-Parts.png|Omega Juggernaut Sector Prize Parts Gallery - Map Icons Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|Cave Base Map Icon Corpus_City-MapICON.png|City Base Map Icon DesertCanyaon-MapICON.png|Desert Canyon Map Icon IronReign-IslandBase-Icon.png|Island Base Map Icon Hell Hounds-Isle-MapICON.png|Isle Base Map Icon Mini-BossBase.png|Valley Base Map Icon Gallery - Backgrounds Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Base Background Cave City Ruins-Background.jpg|City Base Background City Ruins Desert Plains-Background.jpg|Convoy Base Background Desert Plains Dam Fortress-Background.jpg|Dam Fortress Background Dam Fortress Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Desert Fortress Background Desert Canyon Desert Hideout-Background.jpg|Hideout Base Background Desert Hideout Natural Island-Background.jpg|Island Base Background Natural Island Mountain_Isle-Background.jpg|Isle Base Background Mountain Isle Mountain Fortress-Background.jpg|Mountain Fortress Background Mountain Fortress Boneyard-Background.jpg|Sector Base Background Boneyard Desert Tracks-Background.jpg|Train Yard Background Desert Tracks Forest Valley-Background.jpg|Valley Base Background Forest Valley Video Navigation Category:Highway Zealots - Antagonist Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Campaign Track Category:A to Z